A roll of the type mentioned above, which can be used as part of operative units destined to the embossing or even to the calendering of a paper web, is generally subject to unwanted vibrations which are primarily due to surface or thickness disuniformity of the jacket, also caused by wear, as well as by the deformation of the jacket provoked by the loads acting during the paper web embossing or calendering.